


Iphone HELL (WIP)

by Acoolboy8



Series: Parody Stories [6]
Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Gen, No Smut, Parody, YouTube, iPhones, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoolboy8/pseuds/Acoolboy8
Summary: A funny story about Neptune's Phone.





	Iphone HELL (WIP)

"Hello everyone, IF here. And I have a crazy story to tell you all, while Neptune makes us pudding. So just last weak, Neptune was checking on her Iphone 4. And out of nowhere, that damn thing turned off, so Neptune what you do?"

"I plugged it back in." Neptune answered.

"Then what happened?"

"Damn thing wouldn't charge."

"The damn thing didn't charge, it was dead. So Neptune took it to the apple store. She gets there, and those genius fools tell her two things. 1: She can restore the phone. Or 2: Spend 150 bucks and do a phone swap and get a brand new Iphone 4. So Neptune? What did you do?" IF get her eyes on the camera.

"I went home to charge it and restore it but I kept getting an error." Neptune answered, still making the pudding.

"An error!?"

"So I figured it was dead so I just paid the 150 to get it swapped."

"So then, she went back to the apple store and then what happened?"

"They said I didn't make an appointment. So I had to come back later." 

"They said she'd had to come back later! She went back later, to do the swap but when she got there..."

"They were all out of Iphone 4's."

"They were all out of Iphone 4's! So she had order one and the genius said would take 4 to 5 days. So Neptune said 'ok do it'. Days go by, Neptune gets a call her Iphone 4 is in stock. So she went to go pick it up. She restores it, puts all her contacts in, her apps in. Then Neptune went to sleep. She woke up the next morning, and Neptune, what happened?"

"The home button stopped working." Neptune replied.

"So what you do?"

"I went back to the apple store." 

"She went back to the apple store! And they were kinda confused since they swapped her phone the day before. They did a restore and bingo, the phone started working again. Right Neptune?"

"Yup!"

"So Neptune takes her phone, she puts in her contacts, she puts in her apps. 3 hours later, what happens?"

"The home button stopped working." 

"The home button stopped working again! So Neptune? What did you do?"

"I went back to the apple store."

"She went back to the apple store! This is the 5th time that Neptune's been back to the apple store. These employers are recognizing her, calling her first name and everything."

"One dude gave me a high-five." 

"Was his hands clammy?" IF looks at Neptune.

"....No...I don't think so."

"That's cool. I don't like clammy hands. Anyways. She puts her phone done, says the home button stopped working again. So they said: We'e gonna swap it! This is the 2nd swap! and second time Neptune's been in an apple store in 1 day. So Neptune gets her second Iphone. She takes it home, she puts in her contacts, puts in her apps. Then Neptune, what'd you do?

"I took a picture." She said.

"And what'd you see?"

"I saw this big black blurry thing in the corner of the screen."

"A big black blurry thing on the screen! It looked like a booger! But in Neptune's case, that booger was INSIDE the camera! So Neptune? What'd you do?" IF looked at her.

"I went back to the apple store." 

"She went back to the apple store. This is the third time she was there in one day. So she charges in there! Gently puts the phone down. She tells them the problem and the genius guy swaps out the camera. 10 minutes later, Neptune gets her brand new Iphone. The home button works. The camera works. She got home and everything was fine. So Neptune what did you when you got home?"

"I put in my contacts and my apps."

"So...were you connected to WIFI? Or the 3G?"

"I was on 3G, but I figured it be faster to get my apps if I was connected to the internet. I went to the settings...and couldn't find any!"

"Oh my gosh! She couldn't find any connections! So what'd you do?"

"I went back to the apple store." Neptune said and was almost done with the pudding.


End file.
